驯服
by kiyojgj96
Summary: 小天狼星生贺


驯服

那时候我还在海格手下做事，和其他十一个同类一起。海格从不自称为我们的主人—那样显得不够亲密，他说。他是我们的朋友，我们的同事。海格在人类中显得个头很大，留着浓密的胡子和头发，几乎要把他那对黑亮的眼珠盖住了。他笨手笨脚的，不过脾气倒是很好，脸上总是笑眯眯的。他穿着厚底胶鞋来照料禁林里的生物时，经常重重地踏在土地上，弄出挺大的动静。他来到禁林里，高兴地告诉我们，他当上了旁边那所魔法学校的教授。他邀请我们来他的课堂，和他一起给那些学生上课。我们的首领同意了。于是他依照自己的意愿，挨个给我们取了名字—索莱克斯呀，布鲁呀，阴影呀什么的，大多是根据性格或者皮毛的颜色决定的。我呢，因为恰好第一个被取名字，他叫我巴克比克。

在禁林的鹰头马身有翼兽群里，我没有什么特殊的。那时候还不特殊，我是说。我的皮毛是灰白色的，眼睛是橘黄色的，都是鹰头马身有翼兽中常见的颜色。不像首领，她长着一身浓墨般的黑色皮毛，眼睛是宝石般的蓝色，不少同伴私下里都表示过羡慕。我的飞行速度也不是最快的，顶多算得上中等偏上。海格给三年级学生的第一堂课选我做示范，也只是因为我离得近罢了。人类向我鞠躬，我也就回礼，并且不会攻击他们。人类说我们是骄傲的生物。实际上呢，究竟是哪位先祖头一个决定让人类向我们鞠躬，已经是不可考的事情了。或许是因为意外，也或许是出于其他的什么原因。总而言之，鞠躬成为了我们判断这个人类可以接触的标志，这点几乎也已经烙进我们的基因中了。

我算不算骄傲的生物，这点我也不能确定。不过，三年级的第一堂课上，一个淡金色头发的男生莫名其妙地骂我是"丑陋的大野兽"，那个时候我的愤怒倒是实实在在的。我给了他一爪子，算不上重，但我相信足以让他得到教训。他倒在了地上，哼哼唧唧地嚷着疼，鼻尖上冒了一层汗珠。这堂课终止了，海格把他送回学校后，又把我们带回了禁林。他看起来忧心忡忡的，眼睛红肿，好像为这第一堂课的失败而哭泣过。阴影比我大上几个月，一直好为人师—特别是对我。有关这次意外，他认为我不该那么直接攻击人类，尤其是学生。人类孩子和小兽一样，没什么常识也不知道害怕，应该对他们宽容些。但我觉得孩子和小兽一样，都是需要教育的，族群对付不听话的小兽时可比我严厉多了。他可不管我是怎么想的，依旧唠唠叨叨的，说了一个星期是有的。我没把这件事放在心上。

几个月后的一个冬日，海格又来到了禁林，单独给我带上项圈，把我牵出了我的族群。海格允许我进了他的小屋，那小屋和我预想的一样不够整洁，天花板上悬挂着鸡、猪腿和腊肠，还有看起来像是风干的草药之类的东西。不过倒是很温暖，壁炉中火焰烧得很旺，木柴不时发出噼啪的响声。味道是混合了人类、狗和其他动物毛发的奇怪气味，和禁林中清新的空气大不相同。我趴在角落里，海格给了我一只肥美的雪貂来吃。他还是很不开心的样子，浓密的眉毛紧紧皱在一起，衣服前襟上除了永远沾着的泥土以外，似乎还有泪渍。有学生来拜访他，其中一个戴眼镜的，我认了出来，是骑着我飞行过的一个三年级男生。此后的一段时间内我经常看到学生进进出出他的小屋，最常来的是一个长着蓬松的棕色头发的女生。赫敏，海格叫她赫敏。

我在海格的菜地里住了下来。冬去春来，他在地里种下新一季的蔬菜种子，我就在一旁，百无聊赖地扒开土地，满怀希望地试图挖出那么一两条可入口的虫子。初春的土地冻得硬邦邦的，还经常有地精跑来和我抢食吃。离禁林只有几百米距离，有时我能听到同伴们拖长的尖利鸣叫，闻到我们族群的味道。海格不放我回禁林，平时也很少解开我脖子上的项圈。每当他替我解开项圈、又不得不系回去的时候，他都会流泪。这种情况倒是不多，因为海格喂我吃的，我不需要自行觅食。和我作伴的就是海格种的南瓜，比通常的南瓜要大上许多，我见证了它们在几个月的时间里是如何膨胀到几乎和我一样高的。如今回想起来，那片橙黄橙黄的南瓜好像还在眼前晃悠。也不是单纯的橙黄色，南瓜皮上都有浅色的斑斑点点，灰白的泥土，还长着绿色卷曲的茎，宽大纤薄的叶子。那些颜色很难说是边界分明的，更像是若干色彩的融合，模糊的过渡。

海格带我去伦敦。他不骑我，尽管我算是合格的坐骑，即使对象是体格庞大的他也没问题。我们是坐公交车去的，他在魔法部里做事时，我就被栓在门外的铁笼子里。笼子很小，我只能尽量蜷缩在冷冰冰的铁条中间，还有专人负责看守我。实际上这是多此一举了，我并不想伤人，也没有逃脱的打算。那条走廊在很深的地下，没有窗户，光源是墙上的火把，忽闪忽闪的，不太明亮。柴火燃烧起来，腾起淡淡的烟雾，呛得很。我们是在仲春时节去的，海格穿着他最好的西装去的魔法部，返回时显得十分难过。我被他栓了颈圈牵在手中，登上了返回学校的公交车。公交车闪电般飞驰，隔着车窗，我打量着飞速掠过的牧场。绿油油的草地一望无际，当中立了棵高大的槭树，蓬蓬如盖的树荫下，几头绵羊正低头啃食牧草。天是很蓝的，阳光也很好，远处有几朵白云，油画一般静止在天空上。但在这样的国家，指不定过几分钟会不会突然下雨呢。

我很长时间没被允许飞过了，也没有过去的朋友来看过我。我趴在海格的南瓜园中，随着夏日的脚步临近，白天慢慢变长，天气也逐渐温暖了起来。土地不再那么硬了，用爪子刨一下就能掀开。虫子变多了，地精们也不再来和我抢食物了，只在一旁的灌木丛中蹦来蹦去。学校里的教授有时去温室或禁林边缘采摘草药，盛了雨水的泥坑溅起积水，星星点点地落在他们的长袍边缘。还有些男生和女生偷偷来禁林边缘约会，女生的脸显得红扑扑的，不知道是因为炎热的天气呢，还是因为身边的男生。一波又一波人从我眼前经过，从白天到黑夜，又从黑夜到白天。我这么看着看着，又看见了棕色头发的赫敏，还有戴眼镜的男生，我想起海格叫他哈利。

他们解开了拴住我的绳索。夜色中，很久以来的第一次，我腾空而起，微凉的风呼呼吹拂过我的翅膀。他们让我在学校塔楼上接了另一个人，之后就是他乘着我来飞行了。他的驾驶技术比那些学生要好得多。我们飞到山里，他让我落到地面上，从我的背上滑了下来。他没有朝我鞠躬，直接伸出手，挠了挠我的后脖颈。我喜欢被这么挠，于是叫了两声表示赞许。他又拍了拍我的喙，咧开嘴笑了，我看见了他嘴里泛黄的牙齿。

"你好。"他说，"我是小天狼星·布莱克。"

布莱克是个年轻男人，看起来比他的实际年龄要大上一些，眼角眉头已经有了浅浅的纹路。他替我梳理羽毛时，能听到轻微的噼啪声，那是粗糙的手指摩擦毛发产生的声音。他身材高大，却很消瘦，蓬乱的黑色长发纠缠在一起，直垂到胳膊肘。他唯一的衣服就是一套脏兮兮的袍子，深深浅浅的伤口透过袍子上的破洞和划痕露了出来。不过，即使在这样的状态下，也是能从他的脸上找出一些往日俊美的痕迹的。布莱克不像海格。海格总是把我当成孩子来看，有了消息对我都是报喜不报忧的。而布莱克不顾忌这些，我是在布莱克这里才得知我已经被判了死刑的，正是因为在海格的课堂上弄伤了学生。两个逃犯，他这么称呼我们两个。

布莱克自己也是从监狱里逃出来的。我们躲在霍格莫德附近的山洞里，他会变成狗，出去弄点吃的。我呢，也被允许在树林中觅食，活动活动筋骨。他没有禁止我飞行，好像不怕我跑掉似的。有时我们一起吃点东西，这时他就会打开话匣子，说说天气啦，兔子啦，猫狸子啦，魔法部啦，诸如此类的话题，也会说说他自己。他在监狱里坐了十二年牢，为了一个他并没犯下的谋杀罪行，直到去年才越狱出来。他本来想找到真正的凶手，也好洗清自己，结果因为意外，还是让凶手跑掉了。于是他只能接着逃亡，还要带上同样冤枉的我。

觅食以外的时间里，布莱克忙着训练一只小猫头鹰，想让他成为能替巫师送信的信使。那是一只灰色的角鸮，小巧得能被布莱克整个握在手掌中。我们躲到山洞里的第二天，布莱克就在树林里抓到了他。照理说，那猫头鹰是达不到成为猫头鹰信使的体型标准的，但布莱克说他已经是能找到的最好的一只了。他很有耐心，教导小猫头鹰如何识路、如何开发出自身的魔法潜力。"你可以飞到天涯海角也不会迷路的。"他微笑着说。

那猫头鹰还是个小兽。每当总算达成了一项目标，比如成功取到山谷另一端的石子啦，在夜晚找回我们居住的山洞啦，独自在外几个晚上再回来啦，他都十分兴奋，环绕山洞一圈圈地飞行，跳上跳下的。布莱克从不吝惜于夸奖他。我想以他的性格，其实不怎么适合当沉稳的猫头鹰信使，但布莱克似乎不太介意这些。

晚上是相对轻松的时间。如果不下雨，吃饱喝足后，我就趴在山洞洞口乘凉。不用训练猫头鹰的时候，布莱克就和我并肩趴着。有时候他会变成一条大黑狗，有时候就保持人形。晚风哗啦啦刮过稀疏的树林，时不时有老鼠或者兔子窜过，踩在落叶和断裂的树枝上，脚步窸窣作响。空气是比学校里纯净多了，深深呼吸后，涌入鼻端的是自然的气息，只有布莱克有人类的味道。而当他变成黑狗时，也就同样是自然的味道了。光源是月亮和星星，翠绿的叶子在夜幕中只能显出不那么深沉的黑色。我们趴着趴着就开始打哈欠，想起来就回山洞里睡觉，想不起来就在洞口睡着了。有那么几个夜里下起了雨，直到被淋湿我才从梦中惊醒，抖落羽毛上的水珠，踱回山洞里接着睡过去。

"这是要送给罗恩的。"一个这样的晚上，布莱克心不在焉地对我说。他的手心里正站着那只小角鸮，他的手指轻轻摩挲着小鸟的羽毛。"我害得他没了唯一的宠物，看得出他很喜欢那只耗子，尽管实际上那不是什么耗子。"

是了，那只耗子就是他要找的凶手。而罗恩是哈利和赫敏的朋友，是那个也经常来拜访海格的红头发男生。回想起来，他还替海格准备过我案子的上诉，之前这工作是赫敏来做的。原先我不明白他们是在做什么，现在就都联系起来了。哈利是布莱克的教子，布莱克以前是他父母的朋友。趴在山洞外面或者一起吃东西时，他也给我讲过这些琐事，似乎是个有关友谊、信任和背叛的故事。如今我已经记得不是很清楚了，反而是对山洞前面的榉树印象颇深。那是棵瘦高的榉树，枝叶不算浓密，灰褐色的树干上布满深褐色的结疤。那树上生活着一家护树罗锅，不知什么时候会有魔杖制作人发现这棵树，用它的枝条制作魔杖呢。

布莱克总算是做到了，成功把小猫头鹰培养成了过得去的猫头鹰信使。他去霍格莫德弄来纸笔，给哈利匆匆写了封信。他将信纸塞进信封，抬头呼唤猫头鹰，那只小鸟正为了即将被交付的平生第一个任务而兴奋，在山洞前面上蹿下跳，变成了一道模糊的残影。不过听到布莱克的呼唤，他还是俯冲下来，停在了布莱克的掌心。布莱克把信拴上他的爪子，用一根手指摸了摸小猫头鹰的头："把信送给哈利·波特，知道吗？我想他现在应该在霍格沃茨特快列车上。"

小猫头鹰快乐地鸣叫了一声。布莱克笑笑，补充道："然后你可以留在罗恩家，那是他的朋友。"

小猫头鹰用头蹭了蹭他的手掌，轻轻啄了一下。

"我们还有机会见面的，我保证。"他说。

小猫头鹰带着那封对他来说体积过大的信，飞向目的地，很快就消失不见了。布莱克目送着灰色的小点消失在天际，回过身来，爬到了我的背上。他动作娴熟，似乎生来就是要乘着坐骑在天上飞翔的。

"飞吧，巴克比克。"

飞？往哪里飞？这些天以来，他没提过离开的事情，我还以为他要驻扎在这座山里了。我扇了扇翅膀，这是我用来表达不满的动作。布莱克大笑起来，笑声在空荡荡的树林中回荡，惊起了一两只飞鸟。

"我也不知道—总之往南飞吧。"他随意地拍了拍我的后颈。我腾空而起，翅膀扇动起支撑体重的风，气流撞击着我的耳膜。"朝有阳光的地方飞。"似乎听到背上传来这么一句话，但不够真切，不知是不是我听错了。

横跨欧洲大陆的旅程算不上轻松，但离开了英伦三岛，我们两个逃犯总算可以松口气了。我们花了一个上午，一鼓作气飞越了英吉利海峡，进入加来，又途径巴黎和里昂，前往都灵。从都灵到佛罗伦萨，再到罗马和巴里，气候越发炎热，建筑也显得越发古老。在巴里稍作停留后，我们横越了亚得里亚海，进入阿尔巴尼亚境内，随后再往南去，总算到达了行程的终点，希腊。

希腊的气候与英国截然不同。这里的夏天几乎没有雨水，炽热的阳光毫不吝惜地挥洒在身上，蒸腾起灼人的热度。我们停留在圣托里尼，这里是希腊巫师的聚居地之一。澄澈的爱琴海环绕着群岛，海是碧蓝的，沙滩是米白的。天空是亮蓝的，云是雪白的，屋顶是宝蓝的，墙壁是乳白的。这里的居民也显得格外闲适，只有游客脚步匆忙。岛上没什么人认识我们，布莱克带我穿过巫师街道时，只会得到一些赞叹的目光。也有几个人问过他是从哪里猎到这么一头鹰头马身有翼兽的，布莱克就编了一个他小时候就捡到了幼年的我的故事。不过在圣托里尼，我们待在一起的时间大大减少了。这里的魔法树林中也有几头鹰头马身有翼兽，我经常与他们混在一起打发时间，布莱克也更愿意和人类待在一起。

到岛上的第一天，布莱克拉着我，落在了一片人迹罕至的沙滩上。他脱下外袍，将过长的头发拢到脑后。在欧洲大陆赶路的这些天里，他身上的伤口已经好了不少。似乎他变成狗的时候伤好得更快些，看起来留下的只有胸口和背后的一些浅浅的红痕，不靠近看的话是看不出来的。他的气色也好了些，不再那么瘦骨嶙峋，原本紧贴着骨架的皮肤下面多了些肉，至少像个正常人了。我呢，这些日子好好吃了几顿饱饭，也感觉状态好了不少，羽毛似乎也浓密了些。我在沙滩上翻找石缝里的螃蟹和蛤蜊时，布莱克蹲在海边，用海水仔细地把身上的尘土洗干净了。这样一来，他看起来就像是个普通游客，来海边游泳度假的那种。

"伙计。"布莱克回头对我说，"在这等我一下，行吗？"

我用爪子刨了刨沙滩，发出一声表示同意的鸣叫。

"谢谢。"

布莱克抓了抓我后颈的羽毛，匆匆离开了。我吃饱了海鲜，又等了挺长的时间，他才回到这里来，这时他已经换了副容貌，我凭着气味才把他认出来。"走吧。"他有点得意地说，牵着我离开了这片沙滩。

事后我才得知，他找了个偷拿妈妈的魔杖跑出来玩的小男孩，朝他借了魔杖变了外形，又遵守承诺把近旁一块岩石变成了小猫，送给了小男孩。孩子非常高兴，小男孩的妈妈找到孩子时，甚至还对布莱克表示了感谢。当天晚上，布莱克就弄到了一根自己的魔杖。他牵着我进了一间外表看起来破破烂烂的巫师酒吧，把我当作赌注和另外一个巫师拼酒，最后把他的魔杖赢了过来。

"反正也是旧魔杖了。"那个巫师喝得双眼充血，打着酒嗝，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

布莱克不甚在意，笑嘻嘻地把我拉出了酒吧。我们并肩走在阴暗的小巷子里，他用手指梳理着我的羽毛："抱歉把你当了赌注。"他的声音也带着黏糊糊的醉意，嘴里冒出酒味，但脚步还很稳当。""不过我心里有数，不会输给他的。"

布莱克在海边找了个工作，替麻瓜修船。作为巫师，他对麻瓜的机械知识倒是了如指掌。我和新的同伴在海湾礁石附近觅食时，经常碰见正在工作的布莱克。他已经把头发剪到了齐肩的长度，当需要干活时，为了方便，他就把头发在脑后绑成马尾。他穿着普通的麻瓜T恤和七分裤，光着脚，蹲在甲板上，手里拿着扳手、钳子，以及什么其他的麻瓜工具，嘴里经常叼着钉子或螺帽。阳光照亮了他额头上的汗水，他转身时，一串汗珠就顺着他的动作被抛进了海中。他有时也驾船出海，乘客通常是来岛上旅行的游客。布莱克至少会说法语、德语、西班牙语、意大利语、希腊语和拉丁语，在岛上的这段时间里，他已经了解了不少这里的风土人情。他带着墨镜，熟练地操作那艘游艇劈波斩浪，爱琴海在艇身两侧溅起白色的水花。这时他的头发基本上是散下来的，纯黑的头发被海风吹得乱成一团。他应该是个好导游，我听见游客被他逗得哈哈大笑。

布莱克散步时顺手救了一只金刚鹦鹉，也就收养了她。这姑娘很聪明，还带来了她的同伴给布莱克认识。布莱克用和之前类似的方法教会了她们送信。这些姑娘替布莱克跑过几次腿，都勤勤恳恳地跨越了大半个欧洲，把信送给了哈利，又带回了回信。收到哈利的回信时，布莱克总是显得很高兴。他盘腿坐在沙滩上，嘴里咬着烤熟的章鱼串，把信读了一遍又一遍。他像每个普通的父母一样，在哈利生日时专门订了一个大蛋糕给他送了过去。他逛这里的巫师市场，见到什么好玩的东西都想买给哈利，但他没有那么多钱。他节约着开销，给自己买最便宜的衣服，吃市场里卖不出去的海鲜边角料，一点点攒着钱，说是以备后用。当然，他在古灵阁中是有点儿钱的，他这么告诉我，但谁知道什么时候才能取出来呢。

对于性和感情这方面，我了解得不多。布莱克对找他调情的姑娘很有礼貌，不怎么热情，倒算得上来者不拒。我猜他对她们没动什么感情，但他总得找些机会发泄一下自己。他虽然用的不是自己原本的脸，但新的这张脸也算是五官端正，加上他身上无论如何也抹不去的那丝典雅，想泡到妞还是易如反掌的。只是他对此显得没什么兴趣。至于我自己，倒是碰到了颇为谈得来的一头母兽。原本以为能在这个小岛多待一阵，我是打算认真和那姑娘相处的。然后布莱克接到了哈利的信，他看完信告诉我，他必须要回国了。

我不能说自己没有犹豫过，但最终还是决定和他一起回国。我不避讳承认这是出于对他的友谊，他对于我也是一样的。布莱克来问我要不要留下的时候，看起来倒是真心的，我想他会尊重我的选择。人类很难认出不同族群的生物，我不认为他们还会将我视作一个威胁。但对于布莱克来说，就完全是两码事了。不过他不介意。他原本很满足于目前拥有的生活，那生活是他努力追求并乐在其中的，平静、安宁，也是他本该也原本能拥有的。现在他将这样的生活抛在身后，重新选择了颠沛流离、居无定所。他明白将要迎接的是什么，并乐观地主动拥抱了新的生活。这种选择总该是有原因的。作为鹰头马身有翼兽，人类的忠诚、责任感和使命感什么的对我来说都是比较模糊的概念，只是偶尔能在某些人类身上察觉到。

"我们回来啦，大不列颠。"着陆时，布莱克欢快地说。

对于有魔杖的巫师和习惯了野外生活的神奇动物来说，在英伦三岛流浪的大部分时间不算难熬。回到霍格莫德附近后，日子就相对紧巴一些，好在我们只在那里待了几个月。我经常飞到周围森林中觅食，布莱克不和我一起去，他总要留在学校附近打听消息。"到六月份就行了。"他对我说，"到了六月份，三强争霸赛结束，我们就可以到其他地方去了。你想去哪儿？摩纳哥？或者更远点，肯尼亚怎么样？"

然而到了六月，我们去的却是伦敦。进的那间房子倒是很好，有好几层楼，只是阴森了些，没什么生气。我住了其中一个房间，布莱克解释说现在不止是魔法部了，有更危险的人在追杀他，很可能也会追杀我。说这话的时候他没有看我，直盯着墙壁，灰色的眼睛呆板空洞，很难读出什么情绪。

我又被禁止飞行了，这一次更加彻底。活动范围仅限于那间房子，多数情况下我都在我的房间里呆着。这是个宽敞的房间，墙壁上贴着绿色带银色细纹的墙纸，床又大又舒适，我整个儿趴上去都没问题，四周还挂着银绿色的丝质帷幔。床边是两个床头柜，角落中立着高及天花板的衣橱。家具都是沉香木的，精雕细刻，再仔细看的话，雕刻的图案几乎都是蛇。天花板上悬挂着华贵的水晶吊灯，无聊的时候我数过，一共有十二个灯碗。银白色的地毯柔软光滑，似乎是用独角兽毛织成的。这地毯给我留下的印象最深，倒不是因为它的华贵，而是我在房间里一圈圈踱步时踩过它太多次。独角兽的毛柔韧耐磨，但被我的蹄子反复摩擦后，还是有些线头露了出来。这些陈设似乎有些年头了，虽然被马马虎虎清理过，还是散发出一股淡淡的霉味。

我在卧室里做得最多的事情是踱步。从南到北大概能走十步，从东向西是十二步。飘窗的窗帘是天鹅绒的，深绿色，带树叶状暗色花纹，被虫子蛀出了一个个小圆洞。窗前有张巨大的蜘蛛网，占满了窗户左上角的大半空间。不知道这网是什么时候结成的，网上住着一只巨大的母蜘蛛，还有她的孩子们，爬来爬去的，很有活力的样子。我经常从窗户朝房子外面看，发现外面的人看不见这里后，便张望得更加频繁了。这座房子实际上位于麻瓜社区中，早上年轻人们去上班，孩子们去上学，步履匆匆，这时从门口路过的人是最多的。随后便是遛狗的老人和家庭主妇们，他们的目的地大多是公园和市场。下班后，路灯会在某一刻自动亮起，有些人会直接回家，也有些人选择在酒吧喝一杯后再回家，人流零零落落地减少着，直到夜色阑珊，路上再也看不见什么人影。习惯了圣托里尼的闲散，再看伦敦难免会觉得繁忙，不过这与我也没什么关系。

而布莱克做得最多的事情是喝酒。有时候他提着死老鼠上来喂我，面对面时，能闻到他身上飘来的酒味，倒没有其他什么难闻的味道。有客人在房子里时，他是不太喝酒的，如果房子里只剩下了他一个人类，他就总是拎着酒瓶子到我房间来，坐在我面前，一口接一口地喝，也不说什么话。有时候他拿本书看上一会，有时候不拿。我不记得原先他有这么好酒，可能是因为被关在房子里，没有其他事情好做。很多时候，喝完他就坐在墙角睡着了，到凌晨时分又惊醒，再返回自己的房间睡觉。他也不太常刮胡子，长袍总是那两件换来换去，原本旧袍子上那股陈旧的樟脑丸味经过多次洗涤，也不太闻得见了。有时候他变成狗，和我一起站在窗前，凝神望着窗外，从晨曦初露站到华灯高悬。我们看到太阳从云层后探头探脑，终于羞涩地铺开点点金光。我们看到去参加什么节日庆典的人群，穿着五彩斑斓的衣服，脸上涂满油彩，拎着大包小包，兴高采烈地互相交谈着。

布莱克说："我受不了了。"

他拽着我的颈圈，把我一路领下楼，穿过幽深的长廊，直到紧闭的大门口。他拉开大门，阳光骤然照进阴暗的门厅，通向大街的石阶清晰地展现在脚下，连同空气中飞舞的尘埃，明晃晃地映入眼帘。街上的人群三三两两地走在一起，兴奋的交谈声隐约传进门里。还有冰淇淋车的音乐，叮叮当当由远及近，烤香肠的味道迎面扑来。

"走吧，巴克比克。"布莱克开口说话，声音嘶哑。"我们中间总得有一个离开这鬼地方。"

我叫了一声，不满地望着他。

"你没事的。"他说，"你认得路，横越英吉利海峡用不了一天时间。不会有人找到你的，不管是伏地魔还是魔法部。"

布莱克开始朝门外拉我，我用爪子死死抠住地板，他费了半天力气也没能拖得动。他丢下我的颈圈，抬手指向门外，大吼："你不想到外面去吗？看看这些人，看看阳光，只要你出门—从这个门走出去！"

门厅里的天鹅绒窗帘骤然被掀开，露出了挡在后面的画像。画像上是个老太太，下巴上挂着口水，扯开嗓子厉声尖叫："孽子！畜生！滚出我的房子，离开布莱克家的祖宅…"

布莱克怒不可遏地盯着我看，没去管震耳欲聋的尖叫声。窸窸窣窣的脚步声从他背后传了出来，我看见那是一个家养小精灵。他站在楼梯口看了一阵，又转过身，回到楼下的厨房里去了。

在逐渐无力的尖叫声中，布莱克眼中的怒气渐渐褪去，随之涌上的是无穷无尽的疲惫。那种疲惫是一层一层透上来的，像是从身体内部产生，漫上皮肤表面，又无可挽回地溢出去，灌满整个房子。比较起来，布莱克眼中的神色只是具象化的呈现而已。他擦着我身边走到门口，用力将大门阖上，把冰淇淋车和热狗摊拦在了门外。光源只剩下了门厅中的汽灯，布莱克的影子被昏黄的灯光拉长后，投射在门上，轻轻颤动了几下。

"我知道了。"他说着，手指抚过我的翅膀，"我知道了。"

这件事情过后不久，我被之前见过的家养小精灵打伤了。布莱克来房间替我上药，绑上绷带，说："我早让你走。实际上我大概应该让他走？但是开除他会要了他的命，否则一来这里我就让他走人了。"

他说："我们都是被自己困住的。"

这时，有人推开了门。是卢平，他和布莱克差不多大，经常来这房子里借宿，偶尔也会来房间喂我老鼠。他神色严肃，对布莱克说："哈利出事了。"

布莱克扔下了手里剩余的绷带。"我去去就回，伙计。"

他随着卢平走出房间，在身后带上了门。

我没有再见过布莱克，后来我从其他人的交谈中得知了他的死讯。我没有感知到他的生命已经走到尽头，所以我想那不是自然死亡。之后我又跟着海格做事了，再之后我回到禁林生活，还是和原来的同伴一起。阴影看到我很惊喜，他以为我早就已经死了。他比我上次见到他时高了一点，脊背上那块阴影状的黑毛颜色更深了。回到家乡我是高兴的，只是有时候会有点不适应，老想等着有人来喂我老鼠，和我聊聊天，或者总是溜到禁林边缘，看看在那徘徊的人类学生。不过我恢复得很快。两年后，海格重新带我们回到霍格沃茨的课堂做他的助教，他比几年前有经验多了，我们接触的孩子变成了高年级学生，没什么人再做出惹恼我的事情。禁林也慢慢地恢复了过去的生机勃勃，我开始碰见那些前些年快绝迹的独角兽们，碰见了就拿头碰碰他们的角，友好地打个招呼。

又过了几年，首领去世后，阴影成了我们这个族群的新首领。他还是和以前一样唠叨，不过不是对我了，大部分时候是对着族群里新出生的小兽。我发现自己和年轻时不大一样了，有时有人类小孩对我稍有冒犯，我基本上都一笑置之。我的爪子变钝了，羽毛也没那么轻灵了，偶尔在溪水边照一照，发现眼睛也没有以前那么明亮了。但我还能捕猎，还能张开翅膀飞上一会儿，只是速度不像以前那么快了。偶尔有小兽跑来打听我年轻时冒险的经历，他们从我的小兽那里得知我被追杀和逃亡过，还去过欧洲大陆。我也就讲讲我的故事，讲讲海格和赫敏，还有布莱克。

只有那只小猫头鹰没变。现在他被叫做朱薇琼，替罗恩家送了很多年的信。我有时会碰见他，看他还是老样子，送信到目的地后喜欢上蹿下跳地邀功。我想，最终他也没能变成一个稳重的猫头鹰信使吧。


End file.
